Law enforcement organizations tend to get inundated with intelligence information, making threat assessment and/or prevention difficult. For example, even when law enforcement personnel are able to recognize a bad actor picked up on a surveillance camera, that personnel may be unable to readily identify a connection between that bad actor and other individuals, places, or objects that might clearly suggest a threat is imminent. Similarly, security personnel charged with observing human behavior for employers, educators, and other groups may face comparable issues. In addition, the vast quantity of intelligence information being collected is very difficult to quickly or effectively process. Thus, even though actions or events leading up to a crime or other designated human activities may be captured by surveillance, a connection between those actions or events may not be made or may not be made in time to prevent a crime, mitigate tragedy, or deter undesirable human conduct. Organizations that track and/or monitor human activity may benefit from a system that may quickly and reliably analyze large quantities of data collected form a multitude of disparate sensors to detect potential security threats, suspicious behaviors or notable human activities that may lead to undesirable consequences.